1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a haymaking machine comprising a frame able to be coupled to a tractor, the frame including a central section and several lateral sections which are connected to one another by pins oriented in the direction of movement and which carry rotors rotatably driven during working operation by transmission elements which are housed in the sections of the frame, the lateral sections being transposed by hydraulic cylinders into a working position in which they are approximately aligned and a transporting position in which they are folded around their joint pins.
2. Discussion of the Background
Machines of this type are known in patents FR - 2 582 186 and FR - 2 618 045. The first of these patents relates to a machine having four rotors while the second relates to a machine with six rotors. These machines are perfectly suitable for small and medium farms. Their working widths are not large enough, however, for large farms or contractors, the latter requiring more high-powered machines.
German Patent - 3 827 047 relates to a machine comprising eight rotors in total. On this machine, the last two rotors of each end of the frame are located on the same section and are rigidly attached to one another. These rotors therefore cannot correctly follow the uneven contour of the ground. In addition, in the transporting position, all the lateral sections are directed upward. The height of the machine is then extremely large, which is troublesome for passing, for example, under an opening of a barn, under a bridge or even under trees. Moreover, in this position, the machine requires a very tall shelter for covering it during the period of the year when it is not used and its stability is not absolutely reliable.